


“Singing In The Rain”- A Joker X Batman Fanfic

by Mime_Time



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mime_Time/pseuds/Mime_Time
Summary: I’m singing just singing in the rain” With the rain drowning the streets of Gotham and the people of the city rushing for cover they don’t notice one singular clown dancing and singing in the rain. All save but one Crime fighting Bat.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	“Singing In The Rain”- A Joker X Batman Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my First Fanfic between Joker x Batman in this case I’m talking about Heath Ledgers Joker. I’ve always thought Batman and Joker had a great dynamic. The inspiration for this Fanfic is from the fantastic 1952 musical “Singing In The Rain” I didn’t think there was a more perfect song for Jokers nonchalant attitude to violence and destruction than this cheerful song. Give Kudos and Comments please if you would like this as more than a one shot or enjoyed this.

Rain poured down on his face as the Joker, the mad prince of crime stared up at the grey clouds, he blinked down the large grey drops out of his eyes, his vision blurring around the edges, the train trickling down his cheeks. To the odd passerby he might look as if he was crying. The sky was so wide and the world smelled so new..and soon Batman would be here, how could it be any more perfect?

Batman, their violent nature…

A natural smile stretched from ear to ear. He started to hum a soft tune, his eyes closed softly as the cold water pelted his skin and trickled down his back as he let out a giddy laugh. Such a grand occasion. It reminded him of an old song that used to play on the soap box. 

“Now how did that song go?” He wondered out loud. 

That merry one? It was perhaps the only happy memory that he contained when staring in front o the idiot box but oh did it put a song in his heart.  
He found himself mumbling, as a tune started to play in his head on cue.

“Dooo do do do da do doo do do.” He started to move in time to his own mumbling. IT started slowly as he hopped onto the edge of the building, holding his arms out as he walked along the razor thin edge. 

“I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain.” He started to saunter along the edge of the building, Swinging his arms back and forth as he surveyed the rain pouring all over Gotham. 

“What a glorious feeling I’m happy again.”  
Joker walked straight off the edge of the building, his hands barely having time to grab a nearby pole as he spun around it plummeting down as if it were a firefighter pole. His mad laughter rang out the entire time as his feet hit the solid concrete roof of another building making him wobble upon landing so Joker’s body slammed into the metal pole making him wheeze as he sung.

“I’m laughing at clouds so dark up above….the suns in my heart.”  
As he tried to catch his breath he saw Batman signal standing high and proud, he spun to the other side of the pole leaning his body against the solid pole. The Batman would find him any minute now, he straightened his suit and self consciously smoothed his eyebrows out before blowing the Bat signal a kiss. 

“...and I’m ready for love.”  
He hopped off the pole and continued his way.  
“Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place come.”  
A detonator slid out from his pocket, his finger tapping the red button as the sound of an explosion blasted through the streets followed by screaming as he continued to dance along the rooftop throwing the useless device away as he ran full speed to the end of building and coming to an abrupt stop on the cliffs edge nearly plummeting down the dark abyss.

“Come on with the rain I’ve a smile on my face.”  
Closing his eyes blissfully as he sung amongst the blinding loud rain. His smile bright and happy..”

“Just singing, singing in the rain...” 

“JOKER!” A gruff voice echoed across the street. 

Joker inhaled and smiled from ear to ear turning to meet his “adoring” fan. As pain suddenly exploded against his nose, and stars burst behind his eyelids and as always...everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget comments and kudos please.


End file.
